<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random drabbles for Memories by Clonewarslover55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481364">Random drabbles for Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonewarslover55/pseuds/Clonewarslover55'>Clonewarslover55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the Republic Commando books, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Both of them are brats, Child Death, Choking Kink, Even more cussing, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lots of sarcasm, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), One drabble is a threesome, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Read Memories first please, Rose is a bitch sometimes, Teasing, Their relationship is kinda toxic ngl, They're kinky, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walon Vau Being an Asshole, Walon Vau bites, Walon Vau talks too much, based on the republic commando games, headcanons, lots of other kinks we'll discover together, mentions of their pasts, no one in star wars is straight, not all of these drabbles are porn lol, not just drabbles, this is mostly just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonewarslover55/pseuds/Clonewarslover55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are random drabbles that didn't make it into Memories. Some are headcanons!  So it's mostly porn! More will be added whenever I get down to writing it out, so the tags aren't finished. Not all of it is smut though, it's a mix of things really. </p><p>Please read Memories and at least all the repcomm books besides 501st before reading this. </p><p>This was originally posted on my Tumblr, where I write for many other characters and post their fics there. Find me on Tumblr at Clonewarslover55</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walon Vau/Original Female Character(s), Walon Vau/Verda Tal Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The sparring lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first drabble is smut! </p><p>Warnings: Smut, sparring, Vau is a brat, Rose is a brat, language, Walon Vau is a cocky son of a bitch, young!Vau, mentions of their kinky bedroom habits, choking kink, Vau bites, established relationship,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*50 BBY, seven(7) years after they met*</p><p>*Mandalore, Verda Tal Rose and Walon Vau’s home.* </p><p>Verda Tal Rose and Walon Vau were sparring just outside their small Mandalorian home that rested in a large forest. They spared in a large clearing nearby, while Mird sunbathed a little bit away. The only noise in the peaceful Mandalorian forest was the clashing of their staffs, and the birds singing. </p><p>It was mid-summer on Mandalore, so it was pretty hot outside. Walon Vau was just in black jeans, and his boots. While Rose was in a sports bra and black pants. Both young warriors were sweating like crazy. </p><p>“Your posture is still bad.” Walon smirked, causing the red head to immediately straighten her back and sneer at her lover. “Ah shut up Mr. Royalty. If you weren’t forced to have perfect posture as a kid I’d be a lot better than you!” Rose pointed at him which made Walon snort loudly before laughing.</p><p>He was distracted for a second which gave Rose the opportunity to charge at him, knocking him flat on his perfect ass. “Ha!” She stuck out her tongue. Walon gave her an offended look before he swept her feet out from under her, causing Rose to face plant. </p><p>Rose busted out laughing and Walon couldn’t help but join. Her laughs were loud and obnoxious, but they’re incredibly contagious. Walon helped her up and frowned, “Your nose is bleeding.” Rose shrugged and wiped it with the back of her hand, “Eh, I’ll be alright.” It stopped bleeding quickly. </p><p>Walon stared at her, “You’re gross and weird, but I love you.” Rose giggled and kissed him softly, “I love you too.” Vau smiled and kissed her again, his bare arms wrapping tightly around her waist.  She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands moved to her ass, giving it a squeeze as his tongue fought with hers.</p><p>“You’re easily distracted, my love.” She whispered against his lips with a smirk. Before Vau could do anything he was suddenly knocked flat onto his back. He groaned as Rose straddled him, a shit eating grin on her face. “You’re a cruel woman.” </p><p>Rose laughed and kissed him deeply, both of them quickly distracted by one anothers taste. Walon always tasted like winter to Rose. He tasted like freshly fallen snow and ice, causing goosebumps to break out along her pale skin. Even in the summer heat he still made her shiver. </p><p>“We’re supposed to be improving your fighting skills.” Walon tsked slightly, a small smirk on his lips. Rose huffed and shifted her hips slightly, smirking when his jaw clenched. She felt him hardening underneath her, “We’ve done enough today.” She muttered as he kissed him passionately, their tongues instantly intertwining. </p><p>Rose became easily distracted by Walon’s magical lips and tongue, which gave him an advantage. Rose screamed as she suddenly got flipped onto her back, Vau pinning her to the ground. She opened her mouth to call him some vulgar name, but was quickly distracted by his lips attacking hers once again. </p><p>He moved his lips to her beautiful neck, the skin on their still slightly bruised with his past love marks. He didn’t care though, she was his and he’d mark her as much as he pleased. While Walon’s skilled lips were on her neck, Rose made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He wore the tight black jeans so often that she could remove them with her eyes closed. </p><p>Her lover never wore underwear, he said it was annoying and wasted time. It seemed stupid to her at first, but now it gave her easy access.  Rose giggled when he licked her sensitive collar bone, her hands stopping before she could pull his cock out. Walon chuckled darkly against her skin and swiftly removed her sports bra, tossing it somewhere in the soft grass.  </p><p>Vau cupped her breasts, his thumbs playing with her hard peaks. Rose moaned and threw her head back, Walon knew her body like the back of his hand, and he was very cocky about it. Vau nipped her bottom lip and pulled slightly, “Eyes open, my beautiful blood rose.” Rose opened her eyes, Walon’s golden predatory eyes staring her down. His gaze always made her shiver with desire.</p><p>Rose raked her nails along the sensitive nape of his neck, causing Walon to nearly purr. She gasped when his hot lips wrapped around her right nipple, sucking and lapping at it lightly. “Fuck.” She panted, her hands gripping his black hair as one of his hands played with her other breast. He had large hands with long fingers, and damn did he know how to use them. </p><p>He gently tugged on her left nipple ring, Rose moaning loudly into the quiet forest. He moved his hand away, his lips moving to tease her neck and collar bone. Rose whimpered, which only made Vau smirk against her skin. His long skilled fingers made quick work of her pants, quickly yanking them down. </p><p>Walon looked at her and groaned, “Such a cruel woman.” Rose giggled and flushed slightly, watching him slide a finger along the band of her black thong. She always wore his favorite one when they practiced because it got them both riled up. </p><p>“I’ll remove it with my teeth next time.” He growled against her ear, nipping her earlobe slightly. He ran a calloused finger along her clothed slit a few times, moaning at her wetness. “You’re so easy my beautiful rose.” Rose scoffed and grabbed his hair, yanking slightly, “And you talk too much my dearest.” Walon snorted and yanked down her thong, careful of the lace. She was dripping with desire for him, the earth underneath her already wet from her leaking core.</p><p>Vau never ripped up her undergarments unless he was incredibly pissed and/or impatient. He was a gentleman afterall.  Rose yanked him down into a kiss, which was messy but still incredibly hot. He rubbed her clit slowly with his thumb, causing Rose to quiver and whine. “Stop teasing Walon. Please.” She nipped his bottom lip softly after the words left her mouth. </p><p>He kissed her again, shimmying out of his jeans quickly. Rose went to grab his hard cock, but Vau was faster. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head with one large hand, “Not today. You didn’t do good today, so no touching.” Rose scoffed and wiggled her naked body slightly, stopping when the dirt and rocks dug into her soft skin. </p><p>Walon rubbed the head of his cock against her soaked entrance, the heat of her nearly driving him mad. Rose bared her teeth, a cute glare on her face. She was so impatient sometimes. Lucky for her, he was too worked up to teach her a lesson at the moment.</p><p> Vau suddenly dug his teeth into the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met, causing Rose to cry out loudly. He pushed into her with one clean and quick thrust, her cunt perfectly adapted to his large cock. He licked the hot blood away from her skin as he began a quick pace, his hips angled perfectly. </p><p>He knew her cunt very well, so made sure to hit all of the sensitive spots within her sensitive heat. “Walon!” Rose cried as he picked up his pace, fucking her down into the dirt. He marked up her neck as he fucked her, his thrusts smooth and calculated. </p><p>Walon continued to get faster and rougher, knowing Rose loved it rough. She struggled slightly in his hold, his hand holding her arms up still. “Eyes open.” He growled, his free hand wrapping around her neck. Rose snapped her eyes open, her walls clenching deliciously around his shaft. </p><p>He applied a little pressure, not enough to cut off her air though. Just enough for her to feel a slight burn with each breath. Rose panted roughly, her pulse under his fingers racing as he slammed into her roughly. She loved being choked and marked up, and wasn’t afraid to show it.</p><p>She leaned up slightly so their lips could connect, her walls squeezing him tighter. His blood rose was close to her peak, so he shifted his hips again. Rose screamed out when he hit that extra sensitive spot deep within her, his name leaving her beautiful throat with a shout. </p><p>Rose threw her head back, her back arching as she came with a scream of his name. His thrusts grew quick and sloppy as he fucked her through her orgasm, her walls quivering around him in the most delightful way. He didn’t last much longer after her. </p><p>Her walls clenched around him like a vise when she came again, which quickly sent him over the edge. He growled out her name and profanities in a few different languages, his teeth sinking back into her skin. Rose shivered as his seed filled her to the brim, his cum hot against her walls. </p><p>Vau collapsed on top of her, their foreheads pressed together. “Fuck.” She mumbled, Vau only nodded. They both laid there for a moment, basking in their wonderful afterglows. Once they both stopped panting Walon pulled his softening cock from her. Rose whined loudly, missing the fullness his cock gave her already. </p><p>He got up, his muscles flexing under his pale scarred skin. He was so exposed to her, his scars inside and out visible to her. He never showed this side to anyone but her. She smirked to herself  and stretched slightly. Rose sat up, watching his cum leak from her. Vau looked at her and quickly looked away before he got hard again. He pulled up his jeans, tucking his beautiful cock away from her view once again.  He was possessive and loved marking her in any way possible, seeing his cum on her beautiful thighs made his cock twitch eagerly. </p><p>He handed Rose her sports bra, gently helping her up. “Something wrong?” He smirked, watching her wobble some as she put her clothes back on. “Chakaar.” She mumbled, Vau chuckled at the Mandalorian woman. </p><p>“Let’s go home and shower.” She kissed him deeply, gripping his ass tightly. He growled against her lips but Rose backed away before he could do anything else. He opened his mouth to speak but Rose shoved her thong in his mouth and walked away, an alluring sway to her hips. </p><p>He shook his head slightly and rushed after her, his pet Strill following happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's the threesome!! </p>
<p>It's Rose X Fem!Reader X Walon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:Threesome!(wXwXm), Walon and Rose are both disaster bisexuals, dirty talk, vaginal fingering, Rose and Walon both bite, They’re idiots in love so they don’t shut up while fucking you, Vau and Rose have a blood kink, but no blood really! It’s only a slight mention,  </p>
<p>This one is also kinda short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t really remember how you ended up between the Mandalorian couple, but that didn’t matter now. You’re kneeling on the bed, Rose’s lips on your neck and her fingers deep in your cunt. Her lover, Walon, was behind her with his fingers deep in her cunt as well. </p>
<p>“Such a lovely choice isn’t she?” Rose nearly purred, her tongue lapping over your pulse point. “Yes she is, you did a good job my heart.” Rose smirked back at her lover before she moved her lips to your breasts. </p>
<p>Your head was thrown back from the pleasure she was giving you with her skilled lips and fingers so you nearly missed Walon pushing his cock into Rose. “Hey, look at us darling.” He snapped, his accented voice causing you to clench around Rose’s fingers. “I need you to see how to properly fuck my beautiful blood rose.” His voice was dark with arousal, the words dripping from his lips like honey. </p>
<p>You clenched against Rose’s thin fingers again, a smirk crossing the red head’s face. “See? That’s a good girl. Just keep your eyes open.” She nearly purred, her voice nearly as addictive as Walon’s. She shifted onto her hands and knees, grabbing you and pinning you down below her. </p>
<p>Rose cried out when Vau entered her, her fingers curling inside of you. You gasped loudly as her fingers began to thrust inside of you, finding your g-spot far too quickly. You cried out but kept your eyes open, watching as Walon fucked Rose at the same pace as her fingers. </p>
<p>“Fuck she’s a tight one.” Rose spoke between her teeth that were clenched with pleasure. “You’ll have fun stretching her out later my love.” She smirked, her teeth nipping your throat. Vau smirked, “Oh I know I will.” Their words together nearly made you cum. </p>
<p>Rose smirked and kissed you passionately, “That’s it.” She mumbles against your lips, “Cum with us, like the good girl you are.” She sneered the last words out because of a movement Walon did inside of her which nearly made her fall apart. She began to scissor her fingers quickly, her emerald eyes looking into yours with a powerful fire. </p>
<p>You screamed as you came, Rose’s fingers and Vau’s husky whispers helping you ride out your orgasm. When you open your eyes, your vision is still foggy with pleasure. Rose is sitting beside you, Walon licking some blood from the back of her neck. </p>
<p>Walon smirked at you, his lips dark with blood and his golden eyes shining with desire. “The night is far from over my dear.” Rose smirked as well, watching you light up with excitement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to see more content on them keep reading this series and check out my Tumblr! My inbox is always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Walon eating Rose out like a five course meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Smut, oral sex(Fem recieving), dirty talk, Walon Vau talks too much,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vau walked into the small apartment, greeted by a sleepy Rose. She stroked Mird’s head as it greeted her first. “You were gone far too long.” Walon walked over to her in a few long strides, “I know.” He breathed out before slamming his lips against hers. </p>
<p>Rose let out a surprised noise at the heated kiss, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck so she could pull him down to kiss her deeper. Instead of pinning her against the wall and fucking his frustrations out right then and there, Walon picked Rose up bridal style. </p>
<p>Rose laughed, “Walon! What are you doing?” He nipped her neck as he walked her into the bedroom, “What does it seem like?” Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. Walon only smirked and laid her down on the bed gently, making sure she was comfortable. </p>
<p>Rose was only in her typical sleeping clothes, one of Vau’s shirts and a pair of underwear. Walon began to remove his armor quickly, piling it neatly by the foot of the bed. Rose watched him, his skilled fingers making her even wetter. </p>
<p>Once he was down to his flight suit Rose crawled to the end of the bed to help him remove it. “Fuck I missed your taste.” Walon groaned, pulling Rose into another heated kiss. Rose kissed him back, letting his tongue wrestle hers into submission. </p>
<p>Her fingers removed his flight suit quickly, a smirk coming across her face seeing that he was bare underneath like always. “You never disappoint.” Rose nearly growled, her hand wrapping around his hard cock. </p>
<p>“Me? I could never disappoint you.” He moaned out the words, his lips connecting back with hers. He kicked off the rest of his clothing, Rose removing her shirt and underwear just as swiftly. Vau groaned at the sight of her body, “I can never get enough of you.” He purred out the words, backing Rose onto the center of the bed. </p>
<p>He pinned her down beneath his lean hard body, “Especially your taste.” Walon muttered, his lips attacking Rose’s throat. “Your smell.” He muttered, brushing his nose against her throat. “You talk too much, my love.” She said between gasps, her fingers running through Vau’s soft black hair. </p>
<p>“Use that perfect mouth of yours for something better.” She smirked, pushing his head down. Walon enjoyed marking her up and teasing her, but he also loved it when his Rose gave orders. Finally, his lips latched onto one of her hardened peaks, one of his hands playing with the other. </p>
<p>Rose had her head thrown back, enjoying the feeling of his hot lips and tongue playing with her nipples. Vau was definitely a tit man, and he always made sure Rose remembered. “Fuck!” She gasped, gripping his hair tighter when he nipped her nipple. </p>
<p>Walon only smirked and ran his hot tongue over her breasts while making direct eye contact. Rose tugged his hair in warning, which made Vau sneer playfully. “So impatient.” He huffed, Rose glaring down at him. Walon made sure to leave love marks in his wake as he kissed down Rose’s body. </p>
<p>He ran his hands down her ribcage, his callouses making her shiver. His hands moved slowly, eventually gripping her thighs and spreading them. “Look at this.” He smirked, “So wet and we haven’t even gotten started.” He kept his eyes locked with hers as he brushed his nose along her mound in a teasing way. </p>
<p>“Walon.” Rose bit out, gripping his hair more tightly. He hummed softly, slowly brushing his nose through her folds so he could lick at her core. Vau gripped her thighs, letting Rose know she can’t buck her hips or squirm. </p>
<p>“You’re such a tease.” Rose whined, which made her lover chuckle darkly. She shivered as the vibrations went throughout her cunt. Walon was extremely good with his mouth, and fuck did he know it. </p>
<p>His tongue moved slowly against her folds, his lean and thin fingers moving slowly to the apex of her thighs. Rose watched Vau, his golden eyes staring into hers like a predator eating a fresh kill. He licked his lips seductively before he dipped his head again, his long tongue burying deep into her core. </p>
<p>Rose moaned loudly, one hand holding his hard in a tight grip and the other scratching against the sheets. He finally pushed a finger into her core, Rose crying out from the pleasure of finally having something deep inside of her. </p>
<p>Walon Vau always took his time, savoring Rose’s sweet taste. “I missed your taste.” He muttered against her cunt, lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through her spine at the words. “Walon.” She snapped, he kept bringing her close but never close enough. </p>
<p>He added two more fingers, his lips latching onto her swollen clit. He sucked it slowly, his fingers moving in rhythm with his mouth. Rose threw her head back, but Vau forced her to look at him by nipping her clit. “Eyes on me, my beautiful blood rose.” He nearly purred the words. </p>
<p>Walon could do this thing with his voice, making it sound errotic and dark. It drove Rose wild. She was close now, her cunt clenching deliciously around his fingers. “Please. Walon, please.” She whined, looking at her lover with desire filled green eyes. </p>
<p>Vau began to lap at her core, the noises absurd but hot. His fingers moved a little quicker, finally rubbing against that sweet spot he knew so well. It didn’t take long for her to cum, his name leaving her lips in a scream. </p>
<p>He removed his fingers, licking them and her folds clean. Rose relaxed under him, her muscles like jello. Walon chuckled, climbing back up her body. “Fuck I missed you.” She groaned, pulling him into a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>The night was far from over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to see more content on them keep reading this series and check out my Tumblr! My inbox is always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dad!Walon Vau headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote this on Tumblr first because someone asked how he was with babies. Well him and Rose have a baby soooo </p>
<p>There are also some pregnancy headcanons mixed in with the baby ones!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Angst! If you have read Memories you know what kind of hurt it's gonna be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walon learned Rose was pregnant in the flashback of chapter nine of Memories <br/>He nearly fucking passed out from shock<br/>A million thoughts went through this broken mans head <br/>Walon’s father beat him and treated him worse than shit <br/>So he clearly has no idea how to be a father, or even a nice human being <br/>BUT <br/>Vau has always wanted to be a father, for a few reasons <br/>To ruin his royal bloodline, and to just try to be a better father than his own <br/>And because he loves Rose, of course<br/>After talking with Rose they decide to keep the baby, but both are pretty scared <br/>After Rose’s father talks much needed sense into Vau, he kinda calms down <br/>They’ll figure this baby thing out together! <br/>Walon and his Strill, Mird, are very worried and concerned during the pregnancy <br/>Vau isn’t the best with mood swings but he grabs his wife whatever she’s craving <br/>When Rose freaks out about her changing body, Vau reassures her that she’s beautiful in the best way possible <br/>I mean sex and body worshipping <br/>Vau doesn’t have a breeding or pregnancy kink like Jango, but he’s always there for his wife’s needs <br/>When Rose is nearly due Vau is constantly watching Mird’s reactions <br/>Of course she goes into labor at some absurd time <br/>The baby is born in the fall though! So the absurd time doesn’t bother them as much because it’s their favorite season lol <br/>When she’s in labor Vau is holding her hand the whole time <br/>He’s surprisingly supportive while Rose is screaming and cussing <br/>Rose is mainly cussing him out <br/>He’s seen blood and messy situations, so that doesn’t bother him one bit <br/>When their little girl is born though?<br/>He nearly blacks out, he gets fucking dizzy from shock <br/>It’s actually dehydration but shock is more dramatic <br/>He sits beside Rose on the bed, a little dizzy <br/>Walon doesn’t believe it’s real for a few minutes <br/>They just stare at the little girl in Rose’s arms for a while <br/>The baby girl, who they name Stella, looks too much like her father <br/>Jet black hair, golden eyes, and pale skin <br/>She only has her mothers freckles <br/>“She’s perfect.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s forehead <br/>Rose only nods, holding back tears <br/>Rose has to talk Walon into holding his baby girl <br/>He is terrified! Especially of hurting his little girl <br/>The cold hearted bastard falls in love instantly when he holds Stella <br/>The young couple just sits there for a while, watching as Stella holds her fathers finger in her tiny fist <br/>Once the baby is home Walon and Rose take turns getting up in the middle of the night <br/>Most of the time they just argue until one gives in and gets up <br/>It’s a ritual now <br/>Mird, of course, made a nest in the baby’s room <br/>What does Stella’s nap time look like? <br/>Stella is in one of Mird’s many nests, snuggled up with the smelly Strill <br/>Mird is a very good protector and cuddle buddy for Stella <br/>Stella is a huge daddies girl, but Mird is her favorite <br/>The little girl is always snuggling with the Strill, giggling as Mird licks her <br/>Walon is actually a pretty decent father <br/>He’s got the whole baby thing down, of course after Rose’s father taught him how <br/>Vau fucking loves his little girl, and it’s adorable <br/>It warms Rose’s heart seeing the cold bastard spending time with his little girl <br/>Vau has a few pet names for Stella, but he many calls her his “Little Rose.” <br/>Because the baby has her mothers attitude <br/>They talk about her future pretty early on, Vau excited to teach her the Mandalorian way <br/>Stella is always latched onto Vau or Mird, it’s too cute <br/>When Stella learns to talk her first word is Mird’ika <br/>Her second is Buir, which means father and mother <br/>The adorable little girl warms up Walon’s cold dark heart <br/>The young Mandalorian couple is very excited to see their beautiful little girl grow up </p>
<p>Sad headcanons if you want to read them: <br/>Like really sad, so beware. </p>
<p>When Stella is around two she gets really sick <br/>Like it’s a sudden slow moving illness <br/>Cancer<br/>When Rose and Vau find out it’s too late for Stella <br/>They lose their baby girl at the age of two <br/>It fucking breaks them both <br/>A strain grows in their relationship once Stella is gone <br/>Vau sees it as a sign that he wasn’t ever meant to be a father <br/>Of course he misses his daughter though <br/>Walon grows colder than before, but Rose understands why <br/>After a year or so their relationship begins to heal <br/>The holes in their hearts will always be there <br/>Their stitched up relationship straining to stay together sometimes <br/>It brings Rose and Vau too much pain to really ever mention it in the future <br/>Their happy baby girl, as time goes on, just becomes a memory <br/>A memory long forgotten</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to see more content on them keep reading this series and check out my Tumblr! My inbox is always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Walon Vau being jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vau gets jealous! This is when they're only sleeping together, so no feelings have been admitted yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: ANGY WALON, mentions of sex, language like usual</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walon Vau walked into a cantina with Jango and a few other Mandalorian soldiers. He froze when he saw Rose, his blood boiling instantly.  </p>
<p>An armored Mandalorian Soldier had backed Rose against a wall, a hand on the wall beside her head. He smiled, his handsome face visible without his helmet. She smirked back up at him, a look in her eyes that was only meant for HIM. </p>
<p>Before he could continue flirting Walon Vau yanked him away from Rose, shoving him back. The man laughed, rolling his shoulders. He was preparing to punch Vau, even though he was a lot taller. </p>
<p>“Get out of here you shabuir. Leave her alone.” The fellow soldier chuckled, looking Rose up and down. He looked back at Vau, weighing his options for a tense second. He sighed and winked at Rose before walking off. Walon looked back at a very pissed off Rose. </p>
<p>She shoved his armored shoulder hard, Vau snarling at her now. “What the fuck Walon!! That was going to be my bed warmer!” Vau scoffed loudly as Rose got in his face, “He’s a bastard. Scum. He couldn’t pleasure you.” Rose rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. </p>
<p>She cocked her head, a hateful smirk on her face. “You’re just jealous.” Vau clenched his jaw at that, his golden eyes darkening. “I am not.” Rose cocked an eyebrow and snorted. </p>
<p>“We’re just fuck buddies rememebr? Nothing more. You don’t own me….Walon Vau.” She gently stroked a hand along his sharp jawline, saying his name in a way that drove him insane. “So mind your fucking buisness!” She growled before her nails cut into the skin on his jaw. </p>
<p>Rose shoved by him, storming out of the cantina. Walon watched her leave, a young Jango fett laughing in the background. “You can never fully trust soldiers! You better go follow her before she finds someone even worse than you Walon.” </p>
<p>He shook his head at his old friend, following the fiery Verda Tal Rose. </p>
<p>She may skin him alive, but at least he’d pleasure her properly first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Walon Vau being protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walon Vau gets protective!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: What's the timeline for this one? There's some fun clues to let you know ;)<br/>I have writers block so this may seem messy. Sorry!</p>
<p>Warnings: They’re young and horny sorry, Gross perverted old men, drinks getting spiked, bounty hunter things, being drugged, Always watch your drinks in public places!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate these things.” Rose grumbled, walking beside Vau into the large room. “Only because I love them. Now quiet, we need to watch for the target.” Vau whispered against her ear, keeping her close to him. Rose could only roll her eyes. </p>
<p>He led her straight to the dance floor, avoiding the exhausting task of mingling. Plus they didn’t know anyone here, they simply got rid of the original guests so they could attend. That didn’t matter anyways. No one would recognize them or care, these things were always far too large to notice false guests like themselves. </p>
<p>Rose was in a simple long scarlet dress, slits on both sides leading to her hip bones. She wore black jewelry to match. Vau always forgot how beautiful she looked in a dress, especially with her hair down and flowing down her back. </p>
<p>Vau was just in a simple all black suit, matching Rose perfectly. “See him yet?” Vau muttered against her ear, his hand running up her bare thigh to the knife holster that rested on her inner thigh. Rose smirked at him, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“No..” Rose nearly purred, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter that was walking by. “But if you stopped looking at my cleavage then maybe you could help me find him.” Vau scoffed in mock offense, his golden eyes finally locking with hers. </p>
<p>“It’s because your dress is too exposing.” He tried to defend himself, but failed. He grabbed the drink from her hand, sipping it with a raised eyebrow. “Walon, my darling, you bought me this dress.” Vau sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose busted out laughing, hiding her laughs against his chest. </p>
<p>He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I hate you.” He mumbled, giving the empty glass to a waiter that passed. He finally rested his hands back on her hips like a proper gentleman. Rose grinned, “I hate you more.” The couple dancing beside them gave them some odd glances, but didn’t speak up. </p>
<p>Vau twirled Rose, looking around the room as he did so. They were nearly professions at being inconspicuous at balls now. Rose was quite the distraction sometimes. </p>
<p>As the night went on they eventually spotted their target, but decided to wait until he left for the bathroom or to another more private area. As more drinks went around though, Rose and Walon got many compliments. Especially Rose. </p>
<p>When they were at the bar, a sleazy old man walked up behind Rose, far too close for comfort. “What a pretty thing you are….” He grinned. Walon could only sneer at the man. Rose put her hand on Vau's, relaxing him slightly. </p>
<p>He put a hand on the bar beside her drink. Rose turned around, nearly gagging at the man's breath. She took the drink quickly, sipping the water and setting it down on the other side of her beside Walon’s drink. </p>
<p>The man tried to flirt with her, his words a little slurred. Rose backed up against Vau’s chest, snarling at the man. When she looked at Walon with a disgusted look he suddenly looked extremely concerned. </p>
<p>“Did you spike my wifes drink?” Vau sneered, pulling Rose behind him. The old man put his hands up in mock innocence. “I would never! Especially not a married woman!” He winked at Rose. Walon shattered the glass on the floor by his feet, “Do you think I’m blind??” </p>
<p>Rose gripped his arm, “Walon. People are looking….” She watched the target. She didn’t want to dirty one of her blades on a drunk old bastard. Plus the target would get away if they made that much noise. Walon ignored her, snarling at the old man. Vau rarely lost his cool, but when he did it was for good reason.  The bartender walked over, nodding at Vau and grabbing the man. </p>
<p>Some guards lead him away, “How was she supposed to get buzzed on just water!” The man shouted as he was led away. “I hate men.” Rose muttered, Vau frowning and looking at her eyes. “I’m fine. I should be immune to drugs by now” That didn’t amuse her husband at all. </p>
<p>Walon frowned, “Your pupils are already dilated.” She swatted him away, “I am Fine.” She glared at him, “Now come on, the man is leaving.” Walon sighed, following close behind Rose. Sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. </p>
<p>“We need him alive, remember.” Rose ignored him, rushing out of the ballroom and up some stairs. Walon followed her, watching Rose’s movements like a hawk. She was already moving a little slower, like she was getting tired or dizzy. </p>
<p>“He’s in the ‘Fresher. Watch the door.” Rose didn’t even look at him as she walked into the ‘Freshers. She never gave him time to argue either. Rose walked out a minute or so later, waving Vau over. </p>
<p>It was fairly easy to get a target out of these situations. People got drunk and passed out sometimes. They carried the target out, one of his arms around each of their shoulders. Even Rodian’s drank too much sometimes, especially the sleazier ones like their target. </p>
<p>Once they were back at the ship Vau threw him in a small cell that was in their ship's cargo hold. Mird helped by fussing over Rose. The unconscious Rodian groaned, his head lolling. Vau removed all his weapons and communication devices. He bound hands together, leaving the alien on the cold grated floor. </p>
<p>Vau rushed to the cockpit, kneeling in front of Rose who was half asleep in the copilot's seat. “Open your eyes Rose. Let me look.” Rose just shook her head, swatting his hands away. </p>
<p>“Rose I need to know what type of drug it is. I need to make sure it won’t hurt the baby.” Rose groaned, “I’m hardly even visible. It’ll be fine.” Her words were badly slurred. Vau sigheh, he’d just have to watch Mird then run tests once she went unconscious. </p>
<p>Mird only whined at him, pawing at his leg. “I know.” Walon sighed, rubbing Mird’s head. </p>
<p>Luckily everyone was okay. </p>
<p>But for how long?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Verda Tal Rose comforting Walon Vau about his past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walon has a terrible nightmare and Rose comforts him, allowing him to finally explain his terrible past to her </p>
<p>This was originally an ask on Tumblr! Find this on there as well at Clonewarslover55</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Read Walon Vau’s early life story, and the thing I just did on his homeworld before reading this. Both are on my AO3 and my Tumblr masterlist. My tumblr is Clonewarslover55 and my masterlist is my pinned post. </p>
<p>Warnings: Angst, slight fluff, Mird helps, Nightmares, mentions of a bad past, past abuse, abuse scars, mentions of past suicide attempts, Walon’s father is a fucking pyshcopath, oh no Walon Vau has F E E L I N G S</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Your father will not be happy about this Walon!” The teacher yelled, dragging the young boy down the hallway. His hand was wrapped around his arm in a tight fist, it would leave a nasty bruise that would last for weeks. </p>
<p>Walon could do nothing but follow. He hated when the teachers brought him directly to his father for punishment instead of doing it themselves. </p>
<p>He stopped at his father, who was leaving some meeting room. The teacher huffed, dropping the boy's arm. Walon looked up at the tall man, his soulless grey blue eyes staring into Walon’s golden ones. </p>
<p>“Did he fail again?” The teacher only nodded, Pa Vau’s face curling into a sneer. </p>
<p>“Father, it was only by one question! I-” He was cut off by a harsh slap, “Did I give you permission to speak boy?!” His father roared, slapping him again. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walon shot awake, sitting up quickly and panting like Mird after a hunt. He buried his face in his hands, his body shaking. He hated how he dreamed about his father almost every night, the old scars on his body and soul burning with each dream. </p>
<p>Rose sat up quickly, looking at her lover. He scared her and Mird both awake. She looked at his naked form, his body shaking harshly. She knew it wasn’t the cold sweat that was making him shake. Rose reached a hand out, softly putting it on his shoulder. He flinched aggressively from her touch before allowing it.  </p>
<p>Rose didn’t know much about his past, but she’s seen his scars. She also knew he came from a royal background and money, but that was really it. Rose frowned, rubbing his back to help him relax. </p>
<p>She looked at his naked back, the pale scars running along his back like rivers. Whip scars. Lots of them.</p>
<p>He was covered in scars of all kinds, the worse on his back and his chest. No old scars were on his face, neck, or arms, at least not below his elbows. “Walon.” Rose spoke softly, gently grasping his chin and turning his face towards her. </p>
<p>His golden eyes were bright, the whites of his eyes red from tears and a restless sleep. She could see the anger and pain in his eyes, burning behind them like a huge fire. He was breathing heavily, his body quivering. He was always rigid with his posture, and just a tense man in general. But she had never seen his muscles so tight, it was like he was a wild animal. </p>
<p>She gently wiped some sweat from his brow, and Vau's muscles relaxed slightly. “Was it about your old home?” He nodded, his eyes flicking away from hers. He hated when she looked at him with pity, it made him feel weaker than he already did around her. </p>
<p>Mird whined, laying its head in Walon’s lap. He stroked its head, looking at it instead of Rose. She sighed and traced a scar that raised the skin on his collar bone. It seemed like a blade caught him there, as a warning perhaps. </p>
<p>They had only been staying the night with one another for a short while now. They used to part ways after sex, but things seemed to be getting more and more intimate lately. Every night he slept in the same bed as her, and he’d have nightmares like he always did. Some so bad that he’d wake her up by accident. Sometimes he didn’t and she’d wake up to find him pacing or exercising. She could always tell when he didn’t sleep, something in his past keeping him awake night after night. Leaving him restless. </p>
<p>Once he had stopped shaking she spoke up, “We need to talk about your past. I want to help you, darling, but I can’t when you won’t talk to me.” Vau sighed loudly, looking at Rose, his eyes now dull and sad.  </p>
<p>He was silent for a moment, Rose’s warm and calloused fingers tracing the lines along his back.</p>
<p>Walon snorted, suddenly trying to act cold and detached, “Jango never told you where I came from? I-” Rose cut him off with a glare. “He told me you used to be a rich aristocratic bastard. Now don’t try to act all heartless, you know it only will make you hurt more.” Vau closed his eyes and sighed at that, Mird licking his fingers encouragingly. </p>
<p>“Well….The planet I come from is some oceanic shit hole.” He spat out the words like they were poison. “Old fashioned and run by religious leaders who controlled the nobles and military like puppets.” Rose continued to stroke his back, letting him rant. She had never seen him so emotionally exposed. </p>
<p>“My father was like….a lead puppet you know? He’s the Count of Gesl, and a religious fanatic. A man with far too much power.” How he spoke his voice had this harshness to it, sadness underlining every word. “That title was to be mine, since I was his only child, his only son. So from day one he taught me how to take his place.” </p>
<p>Walon still wouldn’t make eye contact with Rose, “Every day I had multiple lessons. The teachers were cruel, I was not allowed to mess up. I had to be perfect with everything, writing, talking, dancing, sailing, riding, fighting, and so much more.” He sucked in a breath, Rose frowning even more. </p>
<p>“My education was stupidly expensive, but still…...Every time I messed up I was beaten.” He snapped, Rose nearly flinching at his tone. “I was beaten over nothing sometimes. Whenever I was not my fathers version of perfect I was beaten.” Vau clenched his jaw tightly, tears causing his golden eyes to shine. He was a man that rarely showed emotion, especially ones as raw as anger and sadness. </p>
<p>“My father said I was not supposed to show emotion, ever. I was supposed to be a leader, and leaders don’t show weakness. They are harsh and ruthless.” He shook his head, snorting at his own words. He was using dramatic finger quotes as he repeated his fathers words.</p>
<p> “To prove this, to everyone, my family killed servants who messed up. It was some fucked up tradition. So He made me kill servants that made minor mistakes. I slaughtered my first servant at twelve.” Rose put a hand to her mouth. </p>
<p>“I still remember the poor woman…...A mother. I remember he cries and pleads. I….I didn’t want to kill her….I-” Rose shook her head and stroked his knuckles, letting him know he didn’t have to continue. </p>
<p>Walon was silent for a moment, his breathing heavy from the terrible memories. He changed the subject to his mother quickly.</p>
<p> “I never saw my mother besides at night when she’d clean my wounds. My mother made me emotional, I suppose, so father rarely let me see her. She was just as crazy, but she didn’t hit me nearly as hard as him. Father even beat her as well, so she was even worse about the religion they follow. Being a religious fanatic kept her alive in her book I suppose. It made her…….odd and paranoid.” </p>
<p>He let out a sad and dry chuckle, “She would only talk about the bible. Nothing else. I don’t think she was allowed to talk to me about anything else anyways.” Rose sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Rose spoke up while he caught his breath, his chest heaving with emotion. “So your scars aren’t-” Vau cut her off, “I was never hit anywhere people could see. I had to keep up my reputation of being attractive and a member of a ‘peaceful’ family. Along with some other osik.” Rose frowned, holding his hand in hers. </p>
<p>“I was never perfect enough for him. I wasn’t him, and he hated it. I wasn’t fully emotionless and psychopathic.” He sucked in a breath, Mird whining low in its throat. “He was a great military leader as well, one of the head leaders of my planet's Navy.”</p>
<p>He shifted, “He didn’t even let me join the Navy. Not even as a cutthroat. Not even after training for it or my whole entire life.” Vau shook his head, aggressively wiping the tears from his eyes. Rose shifted so she could look at his face again, wiping his tears. </p>
<p>“I was never good enough for anything. Ever.” He looked at Rose, a frown on her beautiful face. “I tried so hard to be perfect. When I succeeded I never even got praise. I think he just enjoyed beating me, seeing how much skin he could rip away from my back before I passed out.” </p>
<p>Rose shifted so she was almost in his lap, “Oh Walon.” She cupped his cheeks, staring into his golden eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He shook his head, looking away from her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to the scar she gave him across his nose so long ago, his lips twitching a bit at the soft kiss. </p>
<p>“He’s turned me into a monster. I-” Rose cut him off quickly, “No no no…..Walon you’re not a good man, at all….” He blinked quickly in surprise at that, “But you are no monster. You can feel emotion and pain no matter how hard you fucking try.” </p>
<p>Vau made eye contact with her once again, quickly changing the subject again. “I tried to kill myself mutiple times…. The first time was after I wasn’t allowed into the Navy.” Vau shifted from under the sheets, motioning at the nasty jagged scar on his thigh. “I tried to cut the artery, and I did. I was so close to death.” </p>
<p>He shook his head, “I was found almost immediately, blade still cutting my skin, and somehow didn’t die. It was the cruelest punishment yet, my father not letting me die.” He sucked in a breath, Rose wiping his eyes. “He told me that I couldn’t even kill myself correctly.” </p>
<p>Vau harshly chuckled, but it sounded more like a desperate and sad gasp. “I was fourteen.” Rose frowned and kissed away his tears, “Well I’m glad you couldn’t kill yourself correctly.” She laughed a little, tears in her eyes as well. </p>
<p>He laughed a little too, pulling her into his arms. Walon buried his face into her neck, sighing. He felt better now, like a weight had been lifted. </p>
<p>Many weights and chains still held his soul down, but having one less was a huge relief. </p>
<p>“Thank you…” He muttered. Rose could only nod, gently running her fingers through his black hair. Mird sat up, licking both of their faces as it whined. Mird always made them feel better, no matter what. </p>
<p>She’d ask about his exile some other time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walon Vau’s past would haunt him forever, his fathers stern lessons never leaving his brain. He’d remain ice cold, calm, and utterly detached. Afraid of emotion and afraid of failure. </p>
<p>He’d always remain a man with a shattered soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to see more content on them keep reading this series and check out my Tumblr! My inbox is always open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>